Question: Multiply. $\begin{aligned} 2{,}782&\\ \underline{\times 13}& \end{aligned}$
${2}$ ${7}$ ${8}$ ${2}$ ${1}$ ${3}$ ${\times\vphantom{0}}$ ${2}\times {3}= {6}$ ${6}$ ${80}\times {3}= {240}$ ${4}$ ${700}\times {3}+200}= {2{,}300}$ ${3}$ ${2{,}000}\times {3}+2{,}000}= {8{,}000}$ ${8}$ ${2}\times {10}= {20}$ ${2}$ ${0}$ ${80}\times {10}= {800}$ ${8}$ ${700}\times {10}= {7{,}000}$ ${7}$ ${2{,}000}\times {10}= {20{,}000}$ ${2}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${3}$ ${6}$ ${1}$ ${6}$ ${6}$ $\begin{aligned} 2{,}782& \\ \underline{\times \,\, 13}&\\ 36{,}166& \end{aligned}$